The Swan Princess: Another Side Another Story
by Ember Neutron
Summary: Crossover with not telling you till you read it :A whole new story starts when odette dies in the first movie. This story is just the begining of a whole new adventure.
1. Chapter 1

I'm postponing my Avatar Kingdom Hearts story fore a while till after I graduation. Till then I'm writing my Swan Princess Crossover. You'll have to read it if you want to know what kid off crossover it is. So hear it is.

**The Swan Princess: Another Side, Another Story**

Odette's Prof.

I cold not believe it happed. Rothbart actually won. He tricked Derek To proclaiming his love to another. I tried to stop him but it was to late. I just laid there weak, helpless, and dying.

Then I heard Derek's voice telling me how he was sorry. I tried speaking to him but it was soft and faint. He reassured me that the vow was meant for me. I told him I know he meant it. I wanted to tell him I don't regret it at all. But all I cold say was " I love you Derek." That's when I blacked out.

Then I heard another voice.

"Your time to leave is not now" it said

"You are the one to hold the mightiest weapon of all"

"What weapon?" I asked.

"You will know in time" the voice said. Then disappeared.

Unknown Prof.

I opened my eyes only to see the dark night sky and the stars above me twinkling. I didn't know any thing who I am, were I came from. I only have a strange memory of a woman some ware in hear early 20's with curly like blond hair, a long Wight dress that looked medieval, what ever the heck that means. What was really disturbing was her face. It looked familiar somehow.

As I got up I notes I was in a meadow with grass every were and a small dirt road. I eventually got up and looked at my self well what ever I can see. I was wearing a pair of brown boots, blue jeans, brown belt, a green tank top, three brown arm bands on both my arms and a read ruby pendent around my neck. "Odd fashion" I thought. I then tried to feel what my hair feels like. It was short to my solder to be precise, strait, and from a small strain I held it looked dirty blond. If only there was a body of water near by I would like to know what my face looks like, but there wasn't one. Oh well!

The only thing I can do know is to see were this path way go's. So begins my story. A young woman with no name, no home, no memories of herself, Only memories of another life. Just a wandering know body.

TBC…

The next chapter will tell you what crossover it is. Unless you already guest it already.

(Hint: the word know body). Till then See yah!


	2. Ch 2 A New name, meaning and life

Here's the next Chapter to TSP: Another side another story.

Ch.2 " A New Name, New Meaning, and a New Life"

1 Year later…

Wanderer…that's what everyone calls me, and since I Don't have a name it pretty much stuck with me. Thou out the year strange things been happening to me. For example the day after I woke up I found a pond. When I kneel down to get a drink I was in shock. My face looked almost like the face of the woman in my memories blue eyes and all. Thou others say I was beautiful I was afraid of looking at my own face.

A week later I notice my heart never moves, I sleep vary little, and eat and drink little to. At first I thought I was dead or an undead being, but then I realized that my skin and my body doesn't look or smell dead.

A month later some strange shadow like creators appeared and started to attack me. I ran as fast as I can but then I tripped and feel to the ground. One of them tried to jump me, but as I shelled my self a strange light appeared from my hand and all the shadows crawled away from me. There in my hand a strange weapon appeared. It looked like a combination of a sword and a Key only a bit different. It was black and purple allover. The teeth looked like a bunch of feathers bundled together the grand over the handle looked like a bunch of feathers only to form a hand guard. And the chain at the end looked like a black swan. Thinking it was a weapon I used it to fight the strange shadows. To my surprise it worked the shadows disappeared when I defected them. At that moment I wandered what this weapon was called, then the words came to me " Keyblade: Black Swan" "Odd name." I thought.

The month after that I got a bit board wandering in this meadow like world. As I healed out my hand towards the horizon wishing to go to another world (if they are any out there). Just then a strange dark portal appeared out of no ware. I looked at it for a will, then I stepped inside of it and it closed behind me. The next thing I knew I appeared in a jungle like world. Apparently I have the power to teleport any ware.

And three months ago when I was in a Gorge, a stamped of Wilder beets started charging towards me. (A/N: Anybody guess what movie I got it from?) I ran as fast as I can but they were to fast. At that moment I wished I had wings, the next thing I knew a blue aurora surrounded me then I was in the air flying high into the sky. When I landed by a watering hole I notice I was shorter than usual. When I looked at my reflection in the water I was a black swan. How it happened I had know idea how. At that moment I wished I was back to normal and then the same blue aurora surrounded me and I was back to normal.

Along with that I've notice that I don't feel any emotions at all ( which was really weird).

Know I'm visiting a town called "Twilight Town." I like this town It's very peaceful and vary peculiar (especially that it's always twilight). It was there I met three kids that pretty much became my friends. Hayner a kid with dirty blond hair, black shirt with a grayish green vest, cargo cameo pants, brown wrist band on his lest wrist and cameo shoes. Pence another boy only a bit husky looking, black spiky like hair, black and white head band, read shirt with the initials' " Dog street" on it with white sleeves, blue pants and white shoes. And last Olette a girl with brown hair, orange Hawaiian like tank top shirt with white flowers on her right side green bead bracelet on her right wrist, green pendent, orange socks and yellow shoes.

I met them during my first visit hear. They were having some sort of an augment with this guy named slifer so I straitened things out ( will humiliating him at the same time).

"Hey miss Wanderer!" someone yelled at me I turned to see my Twilight Town friend Hayner, Pence and Olette. "What's up guys?" I asked. "Nothing much." Pence said eating an ice cream pop. "Here!" Olette said handing me an ice cream pop. "It's called Sea salt ice cream, It's really good" she said. "Thanks!" I said grabbing the Ice cream pop. I took a bite of it only to find it sweet and salty ( explains the name) " This is actually good" I said. " I knew you like it" Olette said smiling.

Later on the fore of us sat on a clock tower looking down at the town below us eating our sea-salt ice cream. It was really beautiful. "So how is everyone doing?" I asked. "Well Slifer still want's to kill you for last time." Hayner said. "Oh…boy!" I said sarcastically. "He's still like that ever since you knocked him into the fountain." Pence said laughing. "So have you ever figure out who you are yet." Hayner asked. "Still nothing." I said "I keep getting strange memories and dreams of this other women." "Well… maybe she might be related to you some how." Olette suggested. "Or maybe you're a being that's really not there at all" Pence said acting like he was telling a ghost story. "Feel free to ignore him." Hayner said. Every body laughed at what Pence said. I only giggled because I can't even feel happiness or laughter.

Eventually it got late. "See yah later then" Pence said. "It was nice seeing you agene" I said. "You'll come back and visit agene right?" Olette asked. "Of course were friends aren't we?!" I asked. The three of theme smiled and waved goodbye.

I decided to spend the night at the old mansion (thou it still looked 6:00 in the evening). I walked though the woods till I found the gate that leads to the old mansion. Since there was no way to unlock the gate I figure I ether clime over it or see if I can squeeze through the bars.

Then all of a sudden the shadows creators appeared again "Can't they just leave me alone!" I complained. So I summoned my Keyblade. I gotten a little bit better at fighting ever since I got this weapon. I guess you can say the shadows helped me a bite. But know mater what I do they just won't leave me alone. So I tried a different technique, I through my Keyblade at them and in a instant I took out at least 20 of them and then my Keyblade returned to my like a boomerang. The only thing I cold say was "Wow!"

"You are an interesting fighter." A voice suddenly said out of no way "Who's there? Show your self!" I demanded as I held my Keyblade. "Relax I am not here to fight you" the voice said. Then a person in black coat with a hood over his head hiding his face, black gloves, and black boots appeared out of a black portal. "For I am just like you" He said. "Alike how?" I asked. "Have you notice you don't feel any emotions at all?" He asked me. It really shocked me that he knew (thou I could not feel it at all) "Who are you?!" I demanded. "Very well" He said removing his hood reveling his face. He had long white hair, tan color skin, and orange color eyes. "I am Xemnas, a Nobody like you" the man named Xemnas said. "Nobody?…as in your nothing?" I asked. "I mean an actual being Nobody" Xemnas said. "Born between light and darkness an existence that's not supposed to exist.

The last thing he said to me really confused me. "Let me star at the beginning" He said. "You may have notice strange shadowlike creators always following you around" Xemnas explained. "Yeah what the heck are those thing anyway?" I asked as I lowered my Keyblade. "There called Heartless, beings without hearts." he exclaimed. "they multiply by feeding on the darkness in peoples heart. The Keyblade you have there is the only weapon that can kill them, that's why they'll keep coming after you." I stared at my Keyblade for a while thinking what he said . "Was my Keyblade the reason why they won't leave me alone? "How do you know all this stuff?" I asked " I know many things" He answered. "But your bade can also unlock almost anything. It's both a blessing and a curs" He said

"But why can't I feel any emotions?" I asked. "I'm getting to that" He said. "You see when a human with a strong will turns into a heartless the shell that was left behind begins to act a will of it's own, Witch we call Nobodies . Like us. Unlike People we do not feel any emotion at all only pretend and we don't even have a heart at all" He said. Xemnas words made me wonder in shock "I don't have a heat?" I asked. "But how am I even alive?" "That's because your body and soil are combined when you lost your heart to darkness." He said.

"Then these memories are of my previous life before I became this Nobody you speak of?" I asked. "Yes" Xemnas answered. Then what do you want with me!?" I demanded. " I am creating an organization so we can get our hearts back through Kingdom Hearts" He explained. "Kingdom Hearts?" I asked. " It is a door which opens to untold wisdom, I believe though it we can find away to get our hearts back." He said. "And let me guess you want me to join this organization of yours?" I asked. "Exactly" Xeamnas answered.

"I don't know. It sounds like something out of a video game" I said. The Keyblade disappeared from my hands as I turned around. I'm sorry but I'm not really interested. But before I cold move he suddenly said. "Don't you want to feel emotions again? And perhaps find someone… special?"

His words stunned me. Then a memory of the Woman appeared again only with A man I think was her love interest ( despite the fact that they hated each other when they were kids). Every time I wee those two together I some how feel jealous, but I wasn't spouse to feel it at all yet I do. I wished I cold find my other half as she did. But can Kingdom Hearts really help me get my heart back? I turned to Xemnas to see him still there waiting for my answer. "Well ?" He asked. " I am kind of tiered of wandering around. All right I'll join your organization" I said. "Very well then" He said with a smile.

Xemnas then approached me and haled out his hand towards me. Then a name appeared in front of me "Odette", with a wave of his hand the letters started to spine around me really fast. Then he stop them from spinning while adding an X in the name. Then a bright flash appeared and disappeared in three seconds. When I looked I saw the name Odette had changed. "Dexotte?" I said reading it, confused what was that all about.

"Your new name" Xemnas said. Then a dark portal surrounded us both "Welcome to the Organization" He said.

I turned back to the woods that lead back to Twilight Town, thinking of my Twilight friends. "Guess Hayner owes Pence" I thought. Then the portal swallowed us both.

Finally I have a name now and so begins my new life.

TBC…

Sorry it took me a while. The finals, Prom, caching a cold five days latter, and finally finishing my Personal Progress. I'm going to get my Medallion today! Yippee!

This story will be postponed for a will cuss I'm about to graduate and I promises to finish Heart of the Avatar after that. Till then Se ya! And have a happy Mimorial day!

P.S: If you didn't guess what crossover it is , It's Kingdom Hearts.


	3. Ch3 Friends and Fous

I am horribly sorry for the long what but I'm now in Collage and I have a job( I was almost done with the chapter but my old computer decided to go by-by so my parents had to get a new one).

My other story is on hold because one Writer's block, 2 I keep getting Ideas for this story, and 3 School, life, the universe, and everything.

This story will take place during chain of Memories, 385/2 days, and the beginning part of KH 2. (for those who haven't played 385/2 days I advise you not read this until you play it or watch it on You tube unless you want to be spoiled).

Know here's Ch. 3

**Ch.3 Friends and Foes**

Dexotte's Prof…

Dear Diary

It has been 4 days since I joined the the Organization 13 well now 15 since I joined and another newbie Xion. Superior suggested I keep a personal diary to keep in log about my missions and what's on my mind. I've meat a lot of different people since I joined. Xemnas the superior and leader of the Organization and the one who took me under his wing you could say he has been very helpful in teaching me about this castle, world, and everything in between, but there's something about him that bothers me almost like he's hiding something from me. Xigbar the second member in the Organization can control space ( my guess is he can control his surroundings) He kind of has a weird accent but he's okay. Xaldin number 3 seams okay. Vexen number 4 and the scientist of the organization he's always in his lab doing something. He was vary helpful with explaining technology today (for some strange reason I don't know any of them). Lexaeus number 5 is not much of a talker he always keeps his opinion to himself.

Zexion number 6 is always reading a book Xigbar calls him the emo of the group what ever that means. Saix number 7 is always giving missions to people and giving info of what Superior wants. I also get that same feeling from him when I'm with Superior.

Axel number 8 is not like the others, Superior had him in chard of showing me the ropes of the place. He considers me a friend but I don't get why he always Say's got it memorized all the time. Demyx number nine is kind of weird not just his weapon (a musical instrument called a Sitar) but his clumsy like personality, but I like him. Luxord number ten always like to play card games poker, rummy you name it. Marluxia number eleven (the pink haired man who likes flowers) is kind of mysteries. Larxene number twelve is not a vary friendly person. She's always in a bad temper, she seams to hat me ever since I beat her in a game called "Dance Dance Revolution". Axle invited me to play video games with him, Demyx and Larxene she challenged me and the next thing I new I suddenly won even though it was my first time. And then there's Roxas number thirteen I discovered he joined three days before me and is vary quiet. He eventually became more openly toured me specifically. I consider him a close friend. As for Xion the new member I think I'll try braking threw to her like I did with Roxas. Who knows she and I may become friends one day.

End Diary

Normal prof…

Dexotte walked out of her room and into the lounge with Roxas not far behind her. Saix walked up to the both of them. "Roxas and Dexotte both of your works begins today. I will issue missions, which the organization expects you two to carry out." He said. "Okay…" Dexotte said but Roxas said nothing. "Think of these early missions as exercises. You still have much to learn before we put you to a real test." Saix said to Roxas. Then he turns to Dexotte. "As for you before you came you pretty much know about this stuff am I correct?" Saix asked. "Kind off." She answered. "Superior wants you to go on this missions with Roxas for today not only so world under stand it so that you can show Roxas here a thing or two." He explains. "So you want me to be Roxas's mentor of sorts?" Dexotte asked. "Something like that." Saix said.

"But why me I'm pretty much still new" She asked "Because Roxas seams more open to you and it'll be more comfortable if someone he knew is guiding him." Saix explained. "Then I accepted it" Dexotte said. "Then it's settled." Saix said. He then turned to Axle leaning agents the wall in the corner. "Axel will be joining the two of you on your first time. Isn't that right, Axel?" He asked. "Oh boy… what, are you making me there mentor know?" The red head complained while walking towards them. Saix turned away ."Surly you don't mind showing Roxas and Dexotte here the ropes?" He asked "Come see me when the three of you are ready to go." Saix said before walking away.

Axel turned to the two newbies. "Well, you heard the man. Starting today I'm your babysitter." "I'm not a kid Axel." Dexotte said. "I was referring to Roxas." He said. But Roxas said nothing. "Sheesh! Quit acting like a Zombie, and let's get this show on the road." Axel said after that he walked away. "Don't worry Roxas I'll be hear for you" Dexotte said. "Thanks…" He said quietly.

"Are the two of two ready?" Saix asked. "Yes we are" Dexotte answered. "Well lets get this show on the road then." Axel happily proclaimed. "Teach them well, Axel." Saix said. "Don't worry. I'll be sure they make the grade." Axel said. "C'mon Roxas we beater get going." Dexotte said. Roxas just stared at the new member under the hood. "Hey what's wrong?" Axel asked. Dexotte turned to see what Roxas was staring at." You worry about the new kid?" She asked. "What was her name again…?" Axel asked trying to remember. "Number 15 Xion." Saix answered. "Right I knew that" Axel said. "Right…" Dexotte said. Sarcastically. "Xion" Roxas said repeating the name. "Got it memorized, Roxas?" Axel asked. "Yeah" Roxas responded. 'You sure? How 'bout my name, then?" The read head asked. "It's Axel" Roxas answered. "And here's Axel asked pointing to Dexotte. "Dexotte…Right?" Roxas asked. She nodded yes. "And our boss's name?" He asked. "Xemnas." Roxas answered. "Very good, Roxas!" Axel said. "No way you're forget his name. right? Now lets get moving." He said. The black corridor opens and the trio walked in.

Later…

The three walked out of the portal and arrived in the Twilight town's under grown tunnels. "All right, let's start by talking about what we do on missions." Axel started. "Ahem, missions… uhh…they're you know… hrm." He mumbled. "You need some help?" Dexotte offered. "You know what? Talking is dumb. Lets just go ahead and get our hands dirty, shall we?" He then said. "Follow me"

Some jumping later…

"There ya go. Good job." Axel said. "Thanks" Roxas said. "But don't go thinking you can just run and jump your way through every mission." Axel said to Roxas "You've got to be aware." "What do you mean?" Roxas asked. 'You have ta look around. Sometimes what you're after is sitting under your nose. Got it memorized?" Y…Yeah…I think so." Roxas said in reply. "All right then. Time fore a road teats." Axel said. "There's a treasure chest some where in these passages. I what you find it." He said "That's all we have to do?" Roxas asked. "I know don't hurt your self. Anyway, remember to look around." Axel said.

One treasure hunting later…

"Good work!" you can keep what you found." Axel said. "All right time to RTC." "RTC?" Dexotte asked. "Return to the castle. Go ahead, lead the way back to the dark corridor that brought us here." Axel said.

Later after finding the dark corridor…

The trio stood in front of the dark portal. "Bravo, so What do ya think?" Axel asked. "Got the hang of this mission business?" "Uh..ha" Roxas said. "I'm sorry, speak up? Couldn't quite catch that." Axel said. "I said.." Roxas started but then passed for a second. "Hhm?" Axel said. "I could have done that blindfolded." Roxas finished. "That's good" Dexotte said smiling. "Ha-ha!" I dun no if I what a blindfold zombie on the loose." Axel laughed. "All right smart Alec you did good as well as you Dexotte "Thanks Dexotte said. "And no successful mission is complete with out a little icing on the cake. C'mon" Axel then said walking away from the dark corridor. "But… don't we have to RTC?" Dexotte asked. "Yeah! Don't we?" Roxas added. Axel turned his head and said. "Later Don't you remember our hangout?" 'Hangout?" Dexotte asked. "I'll show you" Axel said.

Later…

Dexotte's Prof.

The three of us sat at the top of the clock tower (the vary same spot Hayner Pence and Olette hung out) "Here ya go. The icing on the cake" Axel said handing Roxas and me Sea-salt ice cream. Kind of reminds of when my Twilight town friends ate this ice cream together. "You remember what this ice cream is called?" Axel asked Roxas. "Umm…" Roxas said trying to remember "I believe it's called Sea-salt ice cream" I said helping Roxas out. "I remember I first tried this before I joined the organization." "Good." Axel said to me. Then turning to Roxas "C'mon, I already told you once. Get it memorized, man."

Roxas took a bit of his ice cream "It's sweet… yet salty" He said. "He he. Roxas you said the exact same thing the other day." Axel said. "I did? I don't remember that." Roxas said. "Hey, what has it been, a week since you showed up?" Axel asked Roxas 'Maybe" Roxas sided "Maybe? C'mon, you must remember that much."Axel said. "Well that's okay today's where it all really begins anyway" He then said. "Yeah?" Roxas said confused. "What do you mean Axel?" Dexotte asked. "Here you two are out in the field, working for the organization. Today you two are one of us." He finished with a smile. "I guess it's a start." Roxas said taking another bite of his ice cream. "I'm not quite shear if I'll be any help in the organization…but I'll do my best." I then said. "That's the spirit" Axel said. I took another bit at my ice cream. "I wander how Hayner, Pence, and Olette are doing right now?" I wandered.

Dexotte's Diary…

It has been seven days since I started doing missions. It's strange after that practice one with Axel and Roxas Superior started putting me on real missions. "It's almost like he trust me for some reason. Yesterday was kind of strange Larxene came up to me and asked If I felt if I feel like Superior is hiding something. When I ansered yes she started talking about taking down the organization and wants me to join it. I don't know if I should since she still hates me for that DDR thing, maybe I should talk to Superior about this.

Normal prof…

The next day…

Dexotte walked out of the hallway with Roxas to the lounge. Since there first mission together Roxas became more open to everybody else ( even if some of them are not friendly). 'Hey Roxas, Dexotte" Axel called greating the two "It's the three of us again today." He said. "Okay." Roxas said. "Check in withSaix when-well, you know the drill" The red head said. "I don't know what they've cooked up for us but let's get it done with style,huh?" He said. "Right." Roxas said. "Let's get ready then." Dexotte said. "Oh, by the way, Roxas, today will be your first really-real mission. That means you two should definitely prep your weapons before hand." Axel said. Then went on about holo-missions.

Dexotte's Prof…

I went back to my room to prepare for my mission. "It seams Superior really trust you" I turned to find Marluxia in front of my door. "What do you want Marluxia?" I asked "Oh… just to see if you would help us take down the organization with us." He said. "So… I take it your with Larxene." I said grabbing my Keyblade. "At least just think about it." Marluxia said walking away.

Normal prof…

Lator in Twilight town…

The tree stepped out of the coldara and into an alleyway. "Our second mission together." Axel said. "Yep" Roxas said. After 5 seconds of silence Axel said."Sheash, don't talk my ears off… you ready or what?" "uhah…'Dexotte said. "Oh..okay lest go."She finished.

Some Heartless battel lator…

"So, you two got any plans?" Axel asked. I was just gonna report to Saix and then go to my room like always do." Roxas said. "And I just walk around the castel after my missions" Dexotte said. "Go to your room!? And walk around the castel!? Oh, Roxas, Dexotte…" Axel said. At that moment Haner ran out of knoware and yelled "Move it Pence!" Pence and Olette arrived after that. "Hey, wait up!" Pence said caching his beath. "Last one there has to buy the winner an ice cream!" Hayner said. "Oh, sure,now you tell us!" Olette said. "No fair! Hayner!" Pence complained. "Better get flyin' if you don't wanna end up buyin!" Hayner said before he started running with Pence and Olette right behind him passing Axel, Roxas, and Dexotte. "Who were they?" Roxas asked. "Hayner, Pence, and Olette." Dexotte answered. "You know them?" Axel asked "I've meat them when I first arrived here before I joined the organization. There good friends" Dexotte answered. "They sure acted weird." Roxas said. "Yeah? How do you figure?" Axel asked.

"Why did those last two seem to enjoy getting pushed around like that? They were even making those "ha ha" nosies." Roxas asked. "You mean laughter?" Axel asked. "Sometimes people with hearts do that even when it doesn't make any seance." "Ah…then I guess they're different from us." Roxas said kind of down. "C'mon, let's get some ice cream." Axel said. "Why?" Dexotte asked. "Whatddaya mean, why?" Axel said "Because were friends." Axel's words made Dexotte smile a little. "So… friends are people who have ice cream together?" Roxas asked. "Sort of…That or laugh at stupid stuff that doesn't make any sense." Axel said. "Like Hayner, Pence, and Olette- they were friends." Dexotte explained. "C'mon, I'll show you how it works." Axel said walking off with Dexotte and Roxas right behind him.

Lator…

The three ate there Sea-salt ice cream as they watched the three kids down below them. "Hay,Roxas, Dexotte." Axel said. "Let's meet up for ice cream again after your next missions" He said. "I mean, who wants to spend their days just bouncing between work and the castel, right?" "Ha ha not me!" Roxas said laughing. Dexotte giggled a bit. "Hay we laughed" Roxas said. "I guess we really are friends." "I gueas so." Dexotte said taking another bite of her ice cream. Thus a friendship was born.

TBC…

Finlay this chapter is done!

In my next chapter I'm gonna add two more caricatures. I'll give you a hint, one's Origonal and one's from Pixar.

Till then reavew and live long and prosper!


	4. Ch 4 Guardian Angle

So Sorry for the long wait a lot of things came up. Job, School, Life, universe, and everything. Pulse I had to go back and rewrite the story a little (even though it's not actually written) and other fanfic ideas. Hears chapter four. Enjoy!

So hears my next chapter till then. Enjoy!

**Ch.4 Guardian Angel**

Dexotte's Pov…

That vary evening I took a stroll around Twilight Town after eating ice cream with my Organization friends. I always love the sky around this world always at sunset. "I'm telling you the truth y'know!" Someone yelled. I turned to see three figures heeding in the direction I'm going. I quickly heed towards the nearest shade and disappeared. This is one of my new abilities since my element is shadows, I can blend into shadows and shades and disappear as long as it is dark.

The three figures turned out to be Sifer and his gang. "There's no such thing as a mutant ants" Sifer said. "Imagination." Fuu added. "But I'm telling yah the truth there wear these giant black ants with yellow eyes Y'know!" Rai said. 'I think you been watching to much horror movies" Sifer said. "But it's true Y'know!" Rai said. The two kept arguing as they disappeared from my view. I then stepped out of the shadows thinking of what they said. "Sounds like Heartless" I said. "Well I might as well get rid of them while I'm hear." I then ran off.

5 minutes later…

I searched high and low every where but I couldn't find any signs of heartless any ware. Then I suddenly heard someone screaming. It sounded like Olette's. "Oh no!" I panicked running towards the direction of the scream.

Moments earlier…

Normal Pov…

Hayner was practicing with his straggle sword in the sandlot as Pence and Olette watched. Then Sifer and his gang showed up. "What are you three losers doing here" Sifer said. "Uh practicing for the straggle torn emit." Hayner explained. "This is our sandlot y'know" Rai said. "Private property" Fuu added. "Hey this is public property" Olette said. "Yeh I don't see your name on it." Pence added. Sifer walked up to the three. "Didn't you hear me losers!" Sifer said. "I said get" but he was quickly cut of by Rai yelling "Sifer there back y'know!"

"Rai can't you see I'm kind of buses!" Sifer said turning towards Rai only to spot what Rai freaked out at. A group of Shadow Heartless were chasing after a random guy in the sandlot. "What the!" Sifer gasped "See I didn't imagined it y'know" Rai said. "What are they!" Hayner asked surprised. "Who do you think I am Sherlock Homes!" Sifer yelled sarcastically. "Confused!" Fuu added. Then one of the Heartless jumped at the random guy and hit his chest. Olette Screamed in horror as the six watched in horror as the shadows devoured the mans heart.

The body disappeared and in it's place was another shadow. "What did they just do to that man!" Pence panicked. "Monsters!" Fuu gasped. At that moment the Heartless turned towards the six. 'I think wear it's next's meal!" Hayner panicked. In a flash more started to surround them. "Were surrounded Y'know!" Rai panicked. Hayner tried waking at the Heartless with his straggle sword but it didn't work. "They don't seam to be affected by my sword." Hayner gasped. The gang huddle close together as the Heartless drew closer to them. "Were finished!" Pence cried.

One Heartless leaped towards Hayner, Hayner braised him self for the attack but then the Heartless disappeared in a puff of smoke. "What the!" Hayner asked in confusion. The six turned to the source. Dexotte stood in front of them Keyblade ready and all. "You!" Sifer yelled recognizing who it was. "Wander!" Hayner, Pence, and Olette yelled in surprise. "Your that woman who knocked me into the fountain!" Sifer yelled angrily. "Yah talk later run now!" Dexotte yelled taking another strike at a Heartless.

The six found a clearing and started to run to a safe area. "Wanderer1" Olette yelled turning back. "Go I'll hold them off!" She yelled back. "Oh, and call me Dexotte now."

"Be careful!" Pence yelled. The six hid in a ally way near the battle filed. "Do you think she can handle them Y'know?" Rai asked. "I don't know" Olette said in a worried tone. "Guys look!" Hayner yelled looking at the battle. The rest stuck there heads out to see what was going on.

Dexotte lashed at the Heartless with all she got from spells to "shadow boomerang".

That's when she throws her key blade at the enemy and a dark aurora surrounds the key blade hitting it's targets and comes back to her like an actual boomerang. In know time they were all gone. "Incredible!" Fuu said in amazement. "Since when can she do that Y'know?" Rai asked in amazement. "Hat to see you face her Sifer!" Hayner joked. "Oh shut up!" Sifer snapped.

"Are you all okay ?" Dexotte asked running towards them. "Yea were good" Pence said. "Thanks a bunch." Olette said thanking Dexotte. "Your welcome" Dexotte said. "That was amazing what you did back there." Hayner said excited. "Since when did you learned to fight like that Wanderer…I mean Dexotte" Hayner asked. "Practice makes perfect" Dexotte answered. But then there faces changed "What?" Dexotte asked confused. "There's something right behind me is there!" She said. The six nodded.

Dexotte turned around to see a ignoramus Heartless shaped like a dragon with a heart shape hole in it's chest (A/N: Think of it as a Dark Side dragon still) "Holy &%^ on a %*& sandwich y'know!" Rai yelled in surprise. "Look at the size of that thing!" Pence gasped. "Everyone stay back!" Dexotte yelled summoning her Keyblade. "I'll take care of this" "No don't" Olette yelled in fear "There's no way you can beat that thing" Hayner said. "I can handle him, I'm not goanna sit here and let it take innocent peoples hearts!" She yelled and then ran off to fight the dragon heartless. "Hearts?" Fuu asked confused. The others shrugged in confusion.

Dexotte stared at the Heartless (which I'm calling Dark Drago). She tried attacking the legs but it didn't work. "Great it's shielded" She cursed. "Let's try this then" She thought. Dexotte started attacking the tail turned out to be venerable until it started to glow and the Heartless swigged it's tail hitting Dexotte "Shout" she thought "Better stay clear of it's tail when it glows". Then the tail started glowing again only this time it hit the ground casing a dark pool to appear along with shadow heartless coming out of the pool. "Well… this is swell" She thought sarcastically.

After taking care of the Shadows Dexotte jumped on Dark Draco's back, and ran to the forehead and started attacking it with her keyblade, it turned out to be the weak point to. Dark Draco then lifted it's head and roared casing Dexotte to fall down but she quickly recovered will in mid air and attacked the head a couple of times before she landed on the ground.

The battle went on for 5 minutes as Hayner, Pence, Olette, Sifer, Rai, and Fuu watched in ah and horror. "Man she gust doesn't give up Y'know" Rai said. "Do you think she can do it?" Pence asked. " Your guess is as good as mine." Sifer said.

5 more minutes in the battle…

Dexotte stopped to catch her breath. She had been badly wounded during the battle, scratches every wear, a deep gash on the left shoulder, and a bloody mouth from getting hit in the jaw. But still she wouldn't give up. Dexotte quickly jumped on his back again only this time the Heartless stabbed at Dexotte with it's sharp tail into her right shoulder pining her to the wall. Dexotte cried out in pain. The others gasped in horror. Dexotte dropped her Keyblade thinking it's the end.

The dragon Heartless opened it's mouth getting ready to fire at Dexotte. Just as the dragon was about to fire a white blur ran pass the dragon cutting it's tall off. The dragon roared in pain as Dexotte dropped to the ground . She looked up to see a person in a white cape and hood covering the face. The dragon attacked the person but the figure quickly dodged it landing on it's head and stabbed it's head with it's weapon. The dragon roared in pain and fell down dead.

The Twilight gang (no sparkling vampires included) stood there in amazement of what that white hooded stranger just did. "Did you see what just happened!" Hayner asked surprised. Dexotte looked up to her savior who was still standing looking at the place were the Heartless once stood. She gasped in surprise at the strangers weapon a Keyblade. "That's…" but before she cold finish here sentence she passed out on the floor.

Dexotte's Prof…

Dream…

It felt like I was falling and yet not really more like flouting down. Everything was pitch black except for a pale bluish light above me. At first I thought I died but can Nobodies die? At that moment I was turned right side up and continued flouting till my feet toughed the ground. I looked around to find nothing, but when I stepped forward doves started to come out of the ground revealing a stain glass floor of that blond haired woman in my dreams. I looked up to watched the doves fly away. "This is vary weird. "I thought . "Is…this the after life?"

"Don't worry your not dead" A toneless voice said. This startled me a bit. "Who… Who are you" I asked. "You'll know me in time." It said "But right now listen to me" "Your Superior Xemnas … he is not what he seams" The masteries voice began. "Huh? I asked confused. He's after something dark that only Kingdom Hearts has" The voice continued. "what do you mean?" "you'll see in time." It said. "just follow your gut and you'll be fine." "Okay…" I said. "Dexotte… do you remember your true name?" It then asked me. "My true name?" I asked. "I… I don't… remember." I sadly said. " Only… small bits of my memories of my previous life… I think." "I see" The voice simply said.

"Can you help me?" I asked. I asked. 'I can't… she can" It responded. "Huh?" I asked confused. "Go to Castel Oblivion and seek for a girl named Namina." The voice said. "She'll help you with your memories." "But what is Castel Oblivion and! And where do I find it?" I asked. 'You will find a way." It said.

End dream…

"Hey I think she's waking up." One voice said. I slowly opened my eyes to see Hayner, Pence, and Olette staring down at me. Welcome back to the living" Hayner said. What he said confused me. That's when I quickly sat up strait remembering what had happened. "The Heartless!" I yelled. The minute I sat up I felt a sharp pain in both of my shoulders "Ouch!" I yelled in pain holding both my shoulders. I then notice I was lying on a n old couch and my wounds were almost not there excepted for my injured shoulders witch were still bloody but not as bad as I remembered. Then I felt someone holding my back, "Careful I haven't finished healing you." Someone else said.

I turned to see who was holding me. It was the white hooded man from earlier only hood was reviling his face. It was the most beautiful face I had ever seen. He had long blond hair as bright as the morning sun braded in the back, his eyes were like the ocean after a storm, his left right eye was covered by his bangs, his pail skin was gorgeous to look at. His outfit was almost white. His shirt was white with a yellow stripe on both shoulders with a black zip up vest over it and a white cape over both of them. He also wore black gloves with yellow horizontal stripe on the wrist, black and white and black pants (black on the top and white on the bottom like Roxas pants), black belt, and black, yellow and white shoes. "Lie back down It'll be over soon." He said. :O…Okay" I said nervously lying back down. "We're are we anyway?" I then asked. "Your at our hangout." Pence answered. "Now just relax this won't hurt." The man said holding out his hand above me. The next thing I knew a green light surrounded me. It felt warm almost like a warm bath. Within a minute I notice both my shoulders stopped hurting then the green light faded away. There you go good as new." The man said smiling. I slowly got up, and notice all of my wounds are gone. No burses, scars, blood stains, not even the leather jacket was torn. "That's amazing!" Olette said surprised. "Almost like it was never there." Hayner added. "That's an incredible healing power." Pence complemented.

"Actually it's not really healing at al1." The man said. "Huh!" everybody including my self said confused. "It's more like reversing time, I simply erased her injuries." He explained. "Wow!" Hayner said in aw. "What a minute!" I interrupted. "What about the Heartless?" "You mean that giant dragon thing?" Hayner asked. "Don't you remember you were pined to the wall by that thing then this guy here swooped in and took it out." Pence explained. "Well you did fell unconscious after words" Olette said. "Um… thank you…uh…" I mumbled trying to thank him but I didn't know his name. "Angle" He then said. "Call me Angle" " That name really fits you well." Olette said blushing and giggling a bit, Hayner and Pence looked stared at her wearied out. "Yeh every girl kept calling me an angle so I got stuck with it." Angle explained "Also I don't now my name at all." "You don't have a name?" Hayner asked. "More like I don't now anything about may past" Angle explained. "I woke up in this town one day a few months ago with no clue of who I am. "Hey that kind of reminds me of what happened to you" Pence said to me. "Really?" Angle asked "yes" I answered him. . "I have no clue about my past as well."

At that moment I notice a chubby Golden Retriever run in and started rubbing agents Angles leg. "Hey… didn't I tell you to what for me?" Angel said petting it's head. " This your dog?" Olette asked. "Sadly yes." Angle replied while smiling. He then leaned down and started scratching the dog's ears. The dog responded by licking his face. "Found this rascal when I woke up her. Been by my side ever since." Angle explained. The dog then waked up to Hayner, Pence, Olette, and me. "He sure is friendly." I commented.

"Sit boy." Pence commanded he obliged, sitting. " Hey you trained him well." Hayner said amazed. "Shake." Pence commanded he obliged shaking with his paws. "Okay speak." "Hi there!" Hearing that made everybody including me jump (except for Angle). "Did that dog just said hi there?" I asked. "Oh yes!" The dog said somehow with out moving his lips. "WOAH!" I reacted in shock ( well not really since I don't have a heart). "My name id Dug. I have just met you and I love you" the dog named Dug said putting his front paws on my lap. "How are you doing that?" Hayner asked a little nervous. "My master Angle made me this collar" Dug explained while smiling "He is a good and smart master and he made me this collar so I may talk." He suddenly looked to the left alerted "SQUIREL!" He then looked back at me and he said. "Sorry I tend to do that a lot since I am a dog."

"That's impossible!" I said in disbelief. "Oh it is because my master is smart." He said while still smiling. I turned to Angel and asked "Did you really do this!" "It's true." He answered. "I designed the color to translate his thoughts into words" He continued. "You did a pretty dang good job" I commented. "hey what do these do/" Pence asked will turning the knobs on Dug's collar "Hey would you (Spanish) I us that there (Chinese) to talk with. I would be happy you stop that" Dug said will still smiling. "Stop that Pence that cold be radioactive" Hayner said a little nerves. "Actually it's solar powered" Angel said. "Wow!" all three of them said in aw. 'No a fence but you don't look like the genius type" Hayner said. "Don't worry I get that a lot." Angle said.

Dug then walked up to Angle. "I'm sorry for disobeying you but I was worried when you didn't come back from fighting that mean dragon." Angel kneeled on the floor and started scratching his dog's ear "It's okay you were just worried is all, I don't blame you." Angle said comforting his dog. 'Oh I love you master" Dug said will licking his masters face. "I love you to boy" Angle said will smiling after that he stood up. At that moment I realized Sifer and his gang weren't here "Hey where's Sifer and his gang?" I asked. "Oh they ditched us the minute that dragon thing was dead" Hayner said "What a jerk" Pence commented "I do not like Sifer he's mean." Dug said dropping his ears.

"I see" I said while getting up, then I turned to Angle. "Thank you for saving me and taking care of my wounds I really do appreciate it" I said thanking him. "No problem miss…" "Dexotte" I said introducing my self. "Dexotte… nice name" He commented. "So you finally got yourself a name eh!" Hayner then said. "Sounds kind of weird" Pence said next. "I think it sounds pretty" Olette said last. "I have to get going" I said turning to the exist. "How come?" Pence asked. I turned my head to the three and answered "Let's just say I'm working for this organization and I've been gone for a while, they'll probably start looking for me if I don't return" "You will come back will you?" Dug asked looking at me. "Shire I will" I said petting his head. Funny I always have a have a strange connection with animals especially the small ones.

At that moment the clock tower bell started to ring. "Oh crap were past curfew!" Hayner panicked. "Will see you guys later." Pence said running out the door with Hayner and Olette following close behind "See yah!" Olette said right before leaving. "You got pretty good friends Dexotte" Angel said walking up next to me. " They really care about you" "So it seams" I said. "I really like them." Dug said grinning "Can we see them again please! Oh please!" The dog begged. "Shire we can." Angle said. "Oh boy! Oh boy! Oh boy!" Dug said happily while running around in circles. The both of us laughed at the silly dog.

Normal Prof…

The two of them walked out of the hangout with Dug running around. 'May I ask you something?" Dexotte asked Angle. "Go ahead." Angel said. "What was that weapon you used to kill that heartless?" she asked. "What's a Heartless Master?" Dug asked "I think she's referring to that black dragon I killed." Angle explained to his dog. "Ohhhhh!" Dug said in response. "Anyway" Angel said getting back to the subject. "I don't know to be quite honest, It just suddenly appeared in my hand one day when those black creatures attacked me." He explained. "May I see it if you don't mind?" Dexotte asked. "Okay" Angle replied. Angel then stretched forth his Hand and a bright light appeared, after it died a Keyblade was in his hand.

The Keyblade had angel wings around the hilt and above it, with a wavy wing on the crown and a small wavy wing key chain. "I knew it!" Dexotte said allowed. "I take it you know what it is." Angel said seeing the way Dexotte reacted. "I was told it's called a Keyblade a weapon that can kill the Heartless and the Heartless go after the Keyblade welder, because they fear the Keyblade." Dexotte explained. " I guess that makes séance but how did I get this weapon?" Angle then asked. "I was also told that they chose there master" Dexotte explained some more. "But it's not so bad… innocent people won't get hurt." "I guess your right." Angle said smiling a little.

Dexotte then realized how late it was. "I beater get going, thank you again for saving me." She said turning around. " Will I see you again Dexotte?" Angle asked. When Dexotte heard those words she turned and stared at Angle a said "Huh?" a little confused. "Well… Your different from the others." Angel explained looking away in embarrassment with a small blush. Angel's words made Dexotte blush a bit. "uh… Sure why not." She said quickly turning her head so he won't notice her now red face. "I'll see you around then" Angle said before leaving. "Okay… good buy" Dexotte said before leaving to. "Good buy!" Dug said happily as he left with his owner.

Ten seconds later Dexotte turned back to see Angle and his dog gone. Her thoughts were on Angles back story witch sounded vary similar to hers. "Cold he be a Nobody to?" Dexotte thought. The Nobody then opened a dark corridor and walked right trough it

TBC…

Stay tune to find out. There will be fan arts of this fanfic coming soon, but not on Devianart (there to many inappropriate stuff on there and my mom doesn't like it). So I'll create my own web site so you guys can see it pulse other arts and projects also. Till then God bless!


End file.
